Lucie
Lucie is 18 years old and the oldest daughter of Suzette and Adrian Lazar, although she believes her father to be Cesaire. She is in love with Henry, her half-brother and is killed by Cesaire in wolf form when he discovers she is not his daughter. Red Riding Hood Lucie was first at the beginning of the film deceased, having been killed by the Wolf on a night of a full moon. Her death devestated many of the Daggerhorn villagers, especially Valerie, her little sister. Appearence. She beared a striking resemblence to her mother, Suzette, inheriting her curly hair and freckles and facial looks, yet she gained her reddish-auburn hair and blue eyes from her father, Adrian Lazar. In the events of her life when she was alive, as Valerie remembered, for attire, she seemed to be wearing a pink dress with long white sleeves and black shoes,which was worn up until her death. Lucie was in her finest dress, but the fabric was tattered and barely served to confine her body anymore. Her hair, a formal four-strand braid, plaited so carefully the night before, had loosened into matted strands. The crown of weeds was still clinging to her hair until Valerie pulled off her own shawl and covered Lucie. Then her hand was lifted to her cheek and Valerie felt a few shreds of paper in the cool of her palm, handing her one final secret. They looked like the remainings of a note but the writing was impossible to make out. Her hand felt clammy with dew and gummy with cloting blood. Valerie then finally gave in to the exhilaration of grief, allowing it to bury her like a blanket of snow, so that everything seemed muffled and far away. Valerie wondered if her mother was disappointed with what she had left, now that the more beautiful, the more loving, the more obedient of her daughters was gone. Claude and the girls were dressing Lucie's body, washing it tenderly, her face, her hands, but they felt sick lifting her too-heavy limbs. Swaddling Lucie, feeling her body, making it beautiful with flowers, seemed obscene. Her body layed still like a piece of furniture and Valerie smelled her, the scent of oats, of warm milk, of someone she could trust, for she knew that the scent would fade, that she would even lose that. She's later in a bright white long-sleeved dress and wearing a branch-and-clover crown when deceased and, at the time, at Cesaire, Suzette and Valerie's house with mourners, most of them friends and family around her. It's revealed in the book that when everyone saw Valerie as a stranger, Lucie saw her as a sister and best friend. It's revealed in the book that her mother, Suzette loved her and Valerie equally, so that neither one of them was better than the other. When the townspeople compaired them to their parents, Lucie was like Suzette, for they foresaw and planned while Valerie was like Cesaire, who were quick to think and quick to act. Discription Lucie's hands were soft and round, a little pillowy, something Valerie admired about her. Her body was all angles. She was kinder, more generous, more patient and, unlkie her sister, she never would have climbed above the tree house, where she knew sensible people didn't belong. She was cautious about moving down stairs when it came to visiting Grandmother's house. One time, Lucie didn't hear what her mother said to her father because she was laughing at something another woodcutter said. Lucie always insisted that her parents were in love, that love was not about grand gestures but rather about the day to day, about being there, going to work and coming home in the evening. Lucie was soft in a way that no one else was, a sofeness of nature and being. Her hair was not blond or red; it was both. She didn't belong here in Daggerhorn; she belonged in a cottony land where the skies were marbled yellow, blue, and pink, like watercolors. She spoke in poetry, her voice sweet like a song. According to Valerie, she felt as if her family were just borrowing her. Lucie's legs were unblemished, flawless. She moisturized them with a concoction of wheat flour and oil when there was extra to be had. Lucie's lips were big and pink. When she was nervous, she chewed them pinker. The pot that the family had for cooking had a low-seated belly that always made Lucie feel strange because it was not quite a half sphere, and Lucie didn't like things that seemed incomplete. Unlike most of her family, who were silent, Lucie's talking filled the dead air. While Lucie made other people fall in love with her instantly, there was something that prevented her from being the girl whom every boy loved. Lucie flushed pink for she'd always been uncomfortable talking about boys. She sometimes beamed and tears would form in her eyes from both laughter and embarrassment. When everyone dried off by the fire, Lucie set to work weaving crowns out of grass and clover, working deftly with her prunelike fingers. Lucie was much better at baking at baking than Valerie was, and ordinairily Lucie would have helped her after she finished her own. Family. *Cesaire (step-father) (deceased) *Adrian Lazar (biological father) (deceased) *Suzette (mother) *Valerie (maternal half-sister) *Henry Lazar (paternal half-brother) *Peter (brother-in-law) *Valerie & Peter's child (maternal half-niece) *Grandmother (step-grandmother) (deceased) *Madame Lazar (grandmother) Friends *Valerie *Roxanne *Claude *Henry Lazar *Peter *Prudence *Rose *Grandmother *Suzette *Cesaire Romance *Henry Lazar (she has a crush on him) Trivia. *Her name in the film and in the book is sometimes mispelled Lucy. *Her favorite hobby was picking flowers until her hands were raw, which Suzette healed with home-made formula. *She was skilled at baking when she was alive. *In the book,she drank water or tea with a drop of honey while Valerie perfered the same without it. *In the book,when girl conversations came to Henry Lazar,she,like Roxanne and Valerie,didn't think adult-rated thoughts or fantazies about Henry Lazar. *If she had survived the bite from the werewolf that attacked her,she would have been cursed to be a werewolf. *Lucie's name means "light" in Latin. *It revealed in the book that Lucie had a jewelry box with little wooden dancers in it for keepsakes. *Lucie had a doll that she had dressed in scraps that Grandmother donated to the cause. *Lucie gathers bouquets made from flowers and herbs she found in the forest. *Lucie taught Valerie's friends how to curtsy. *Lucie was the talkative person in her family while the rest were silent. *Lucie gets over ambicious sometimes. *Lucie was skilled at making crowns out of clovers. *Lucie was staying the night at Prudence's house on the night of her death. Image Gallery Alexandriamaillot.jpg|Lucie in memorial attire deceased Alexandria-maillot-lying-grass-brown-hair-bright-blue-eyes-black-132697 thumb 140x180.jpg|Lucie Trailer1-07.jpg|Lucie deceased after being killed on a Wolf night Alexandria Maillot.jpg|Lucie jpg Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Lovers Category:Characters who are bitten Category:Valerie's Family Category:Lazar Family Category:Characters who are werewolves Category:Residents of Daggerhorn Category:Aunts Category:Half-siblings